Vacation
by ladybrit
Summary: Following Doc's instructions, Matt agrees to take Kitty out of town for a few days.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation**

Chapter 1

Evening was fast coming to Dodge. The worst of winter was behind them now, and daytime temperatures had been comfortable for a week or more. The approach of night still brought an accompanying chill to the air, but in a short time the cold bite of a Kansas winter would be a long distant memory. It would soon be replaced by intense summer heat which would descend on Dodge City to plague residents and nearby ranchers alike.

A loan figure in a well worn felt hat and shabby brown coat was carefully shuffling his way along the boardwalk. He carried a tattered medical bag in his left hand and was headed for the jail ostensibly to play a game of checkers with his friend the US Marshal. Deep down he should have admitted to himself that he had a mission other than checkers on his mind, but then again maybe he wouldn't have even gone that far.

He didn't bother to knock on the heavy wooden door. Instead he just pushed it open and walked on in. The rattle of keys accompanied by raised voices came from the cells out back, a sure indication that the marshal was busy. He bided his time by removing his hat and jacket and then setting up the game board. Soon the door separating the office from the cells opened and his checkers partner appeared.

"Everything all right Matt?" he asked as he set the last of the pieces in place on the board.

"Yeah, just Ben Temple complaining about the food." Matt replied as he hung the jail keys on a peg by the door to the cells. He produced two shot-glasses from the desk drawer and set them on the table to one side of the checkerboard.

"You'd better get that bottle of snake bite out Doc. You know where it is." He pulled a chair up to the table as he spoke.

Doc had the whisky uncorked, and poured two fairly generous servings by the time the marshal took his seat.

The game was played in all seriousness for a while with very little conversation. Matt easily won the first round and reset the board while Doc downed the remaining whisky from his shot-glass. The physician watched as his companion carefully placed each checker piece on its appropriate square. This would be as good a time as any to start the conversation that was uppermost in his mind, and the real purpose behind his visit.

"I stopped by and checked on Kitty on my way here." He twitched his face as he reached to move one of the black pieces.

"Is she doing any better Doc? I plan to go by and visit later this evening."

"She's over the worst now Matt." The physician paused to take a breath while trying to think of the best way to give importance to his words. "She needs a vacation. That's all there is to it. She needs to get away from the dust and dirt of Dodge City for a while. It would do her more good than any medicine I have if she could just spend a few days breathing clean air."

It was dark outside now, and the lamplighter had already made his rounds. One of the gas lamps sent light intended for the street, into the dimly lit office. Black, straight-line shadows were cast by the window bars which interrupted the light's passage into the marshal's domain. The shadows landed on the surface of the heavy wooden desk where Dillon usually sat reviewing wanted posters, composing reports and doing other endless paperwork that went with the job of United States Marshal. Doc couldn't help but notice how similar the shadows looked to the bars on the jail cells out back. There was a soft glow coming from the fire in the stove and the smell of burnt coffee hung listlessly in the air. Matt got up to light an oil lamp. He took his time removing the chimney, striking a match and lighting the wick. He wasn't trying to avoid the doctor's comment. He just wasn't sure how to reply.

Doc was one of the few people who could back the marshal into a corner with words. Somehow Matt knew he was expected to come up with a reply and nothing would make the feisty physician back down. He knew from experience that ignoring the doctor's statement would not make it go away. Eventually he'd have to say something to appease the man.

"Maybe she can go spend a few days at Jake Wirth's place, his wife is always asking Kitty to go for a visit. Even Bess Roniger invites her all the time," he suggested carefully. "I'd be happy to drive her out there if she'd like to go.."

"Matt you're not listening to me, or maybe you just don't want to hear what I have to say." The physician got up from the table and stood to face Matt who was trying desperately to find something on his desk to study.

"She needs a vacation, not a few days helping Mrs. Wirth fix meals for 30 dirt-ridden ranch hands, or helping Bess take care of all those rambunctious children. That was a serious bout of flu she had and I'm telling you that her cough will never clear up unless she gets at least a week away from that smoky saloon and all those drunken cowboys."

Dillon thought carefully for a few minutes. He knew Doc was trying to tell him something but surely if Kitty needed some convalescent time there were plenty of options open to her. There wasn't much he could do to make her go somewhere if she didn't want to. On the other hand he had noticed that in the evenings when he was alone with her, and she'd taken off her makeup, her complexion lacked the glow that it usually had. Come to think of it, he'd noticed that her dresses had become loose and ill-fitting and when he held her close he could easily feel her ribs. Even worse, when she coughed her whole body shook.

"What do you suggest?" he asked the physician who was busily tugging at his left ear.

"How long is it since you took a vacation Matt?" It was an innocent question but it set off a flood of alarm bells in the marshal's head.

"Maybe you hadn't noticed, but this job's a lot like yours - I don't get to take vacations."

Matt had turned to face away from Doc, but the physician was not to be deterred. He grabbed Matt's arm to bring him back so the marshal couldn't help but look straight at him.

"Then it's about time you did! You're looking a bit peaky too. Why don't you ask Kitty to go away with you somewhere, even a week would do her the world of good. Doctor's orders!"

The lawman thought carefully for a few minutes. There was a trial scheduled in Wichita next week where he had to go give evidence against the leader of a gang who had robbed a stage and killed the driver.

Somehow Doc knew what he was about to suggest. "And before you say it, going to a trial in Wichita does not count as a vacation, whatever way you look at it."

"Well maybe I could take a few extra days or something - you know I can't leave the town for too long Doc."

"I've known plenty of times when you've been off chasing bandits or various other miscreants across the prairie, and left this town for weeks at a time. And in case you hadn't noticed, it was still standing when you got back. The cattle drive season will be starting in a few more weeks and you know there won't be any time for rest for either of you then."

"But Doc I just can't up and leave."

"It's up to you Matt, but I'm telling you if Kitty doesn't get some time away from the dust and dirt of Dodge City soon, she's going to be a very sick woman. When that happens there won't be much I can do about it. I think it's up to you to help her. After all you know she'd do the same for you."

The checkerboard seemed to be forgotten as Adams picked up his medical bag and hat. He'd delivered his message and now it was out of his hands. "I've got to be leaving now anyway, I've got a busy day tomorrow." With that the physician jammed the old crumpled hat on his head and walked out of the office.

Dillon stood watching as Adams left. The office seemed a cold and lonely place once the door had closed, but he was not a man averse to loneliness. He cleared the checkerboard and set it back in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. He considered the bottle still on the table for a moment, then poured himself another small shot of the rough alcohol. He took his time capping the bottle and returning it to the cupboard under the washstand, then he sat back down and slowly sipped on the whisky..

After awhile he picked up the half-empty glass and carried it to his desk where he sat studying it for a long time. He was worried about Kitty. He'd noticed her slow recovery following her illness. He'd certainly be happy to escort her to the home of one of her friends to stay for a while if Doc thought that would help her get well. But to take a vacation himself? He just couldn't see how that could be done. That trial was scheduled in Wichita next week, and he'd received official notification by telegram only yesterday. The leader of a particularly vicious outlaw gang who'd been responsible for organizing a group of killers who prayed upon stagecoaches and helpless solitary travelers alike. They had left a string of slaughtered men, women, and even children in their wake. Finally Danny Doyle had been caught - mostly because of Dillon's efforts. He needed to be there at the trial. His evidence alone would make sure the outlaw was convicted and put away for a long time. There was no way he could avoid that responsibility. But what about his responsibility to Kitty? One thing Doc had said hung in his mind - she would do whatever it took to help him in similar circumstances. He knew that was true. But surely this was different. He had a job, a duty that accepted no personal excuses.

He sat thinking for a while until at last he picked up his gun belt and fastened the buckle around his waist. He took his hat from the peg by the door and carefully placed it on his head. His prisoner had given up calling out so must be asleep by now. He wouldn't be gone long anyway. He needed to go see Kitty.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation

Chapter 2

The bar was fairly quiet. Winter was still a recent memory and the people of Dodge were not back in the habit of staying out in the warmer evening air. Tonight was not particularly warm, but at least it was above freezing. Sam looked up from the glasses he was washing when he heard the familiar footsteps. He saw Dillon's face over the swing doors, just as Matt caught his eye questioningly.

When he reached the bar Sam spoke quietly to him, "She's upstairs Marshal. She must have been tired because she left me the keys and told me to lock up."

Sam's deep voice was soft and confidential. Matt could hear his concern.

"Thanks Sam." the lawman replied.

The Long Branch was barely half full tonight and no one paid any attention as he mounted the stairs and walked across the landing. He pushed aside the heavy curtain that separated Kitty's rooms from the rest of the second floor and was just about to try the door when he heard coughing - a long raspy cough with almost a wheeze at the end. It made him feel a little guilty. She had taken care of him so many times when he had been sick or injured. Somehow he had to find a way to take care of her now. When the coughing subsided he knocked softly on the door.

"Come on in Matt." The voice was a little hoarse and he could hear her trying to catch her breath.

"Are you all right Kitty?" he asked with concern in his voice as he entered the room. "Do you need me to get Doc?"

"No Matt, don't worry him. I'll be fine in a moment. Just pour me a little of that brandy if you would, and have one yourself."

Matt took a careful look, he hadn't realized up till now how frail she had become. With makeup removed, the familiar face that he saw in front of him was pale and the eyes had dark shadows around them instead of the sparkling light he was used to seeing. He went to put his arms around her and then stopped himself. She looked so fragile he might hurt her.

"Kitty, Doc says you need to rest some. He thinks all the smoke and dust down there," he nodded towards the saloon downstairs, "is preventing you from getting over this. He says you should go away for a while to recuperate."

She looked at him. There was still a faint spark of fire burning in her eyes. For a moment she was angry at Doc. He had no right discussing her health care with someone else, even if it was Matt Dillon. Gradually the fury within her lessened and she shook her head turning away from the man in front of her. Matt decided to try again.

"You really should listen to him, Kitty. He knows what he's talking about."

"Really!" She turned back, a flash of anger crossing her face. "And when's the last time you took Doc's advice?"

He was lost for words for a minute.

"That… that's different."

"Why would that be? Maybe its because I'm a woman or because my job doesn't take me all over the State of Kansas?"

He had to admit, if only to himself, she had a point there.

"I care about you Kitty," he admitted, "I hate to see you sick and Doc thinks some place with good clean air would help you get better quicker. The herds will be here in another month or so and we both need to be ready for that." He paused to think. "Listen, I have to go to Wichita next week to testify in that trial. How about coming with me and getting away from here for a few days?"

"Do you seriously think the air in Wichita will be any better than here?"

He hesitated a moment to consider. Could he take the time? If he didn't do it now, there would be three or four months of chaos when drovers would be arriving in Dodge to spend their hard earned money. No time to leave town then.

Doc's words played once more in his mind.

"Listen Kitty, when I get back from Wichita we'll take a short vacation together, just you and me. The Santa Fe goes all the way through to Colorado now. How about you and I go try it out. Maybe spend a few days in Pueblo."

She looked at him with suspicion. "Are you sure about that, Matt? Maybe you will have to take a prisoner somewhere, or serve some papers. You know how something always comes up."

He could see the tears of frustration welling in her eyes and reached forward to comfort her. Her body felt so fragile that he was scared he was going to hurt her. Hesitantly he put his arm around her and carefully led her to the settee.

"I'm sorry Matt. I don't know why I'm crying. I guess I just feel too tired to do much else."

"I understand. Just take your time and get your bags packed. Maybe get one of the girls to help you then as soon as I'm back we'll board that train."

She took a small handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She was still skeptical about his offer, but he was trying to help and she couldn't be angry at him for that. They sat quietly for a minute or two until she had recovered herself. When her breathing was more settled he gently squeezed her hand. "I have to go make rounds now, but I'll be back as soon as I've finished. Did you eat today? I can have Sam bring you something if you like."

"I don't need anything. Just be sure to come back soon."

He picked up his hat from the table and passed the brim back and forth between his fingers while looking down at her pale face. "I won't be long."

()()()

The unique footfalls of the marshal echoed along the boardwalk as he checked doors and alleyways to make sure all was secure. The evening air had turned quite cold. He considered stopping by the office to pick up a coat but time was short, he would just walk a little faster.

In the darkness he noticed how smoke-filled the lamp-lit saloons seemed compared with the outside air. He knew from experience that the air along Front Street was not all that clean either. The dust, dirt and worse, stirred up by horses, wagons and stagecoaches was a permanent feature of Dodge City air. Maybe Doc was right - a few days away from all this would help Kitty. He vowed that somehow he would make time to take her away for a week or so. They had taken a trip together once before - at least they had started out together but somewhere along the way, the badge he wore pulled him in a different direction.

He entered the small alley beside the mercantile to check a door. It was locked. When he looked through the glass panel, there was no sign of activity inside, but for moment he thought he saw a fleeting shadow reflected in the glass, He spun around, hand going to his right hip, but there was nothing to be seen and no sound came from the alley. Just imagination. Maybe Doc was right, perhaps he needed a few days away from this place too.

An hour passed before he returned to the Long Branch, but his mind was made up. He would take Kitty away. Two nights ago he had slept with her in the big brass bed above the Long Branch and listened to her cough. It worried him. Doc said it was bronchitis and gave her some medicine to take. Matt didn't think it helped her much.

He returned to the saloon just before Sam locked the outside door. He found Kitty already in the bed and half asleep. He worried when he saw how frail she looked. He wanted to stay with her but Ben Temple was locked in a cell and with no jailer present he would have to sleep on the cot in the office.

"You sure you're going to be all right Kitty? Maybe I should get one of the girls to come sit with you."

"I'll be fine. I'd only keep her awake anyway."

He held her hand for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Send one of the girls for me if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you early in the morning."

Gently he pulled the bed covers over her shoulders and then blew out the lamp. He heard her cough again before he was halfway down the stairs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation

Chapter 3

Ben Temple was awake. He'd slept soundly in the cell all night, unlike the marshal who'd been making rounds until two o'clock in the morning. It seemed to Matt that he had only just closed his eyes when the banging and yelling started.

"Be quiet Temple or I'll come and put a gag in your mouth!" he managed to shout back at his prisoner..

"It's time for breakfast Dillon! You're obliged to feed your prisoners you know."

"I know the law better than you do, or you wouldn't be the one locked up back there. You'll be fed when I'm ready."

He threw off the threadbare blanket that had been covering his legs and felt under the cot for his boots. The stove was cold. At least Chester had brought in plenty of wood before he left the day before. He stuffed a little kindling into the few embers remaining from the previous evening, and managed to get a flame going. It wasn't long before there was enough heat from the fire to warm the coffee pot. It would be at least two more days before Chester got back, but hopefully the deputy from Hays would be here to collect Temple before then.

The coffee was ready. He poured himself a cup, and took one back to Ben Temple.

"At least this is better than that muck Chester makes," the man mumbled after tasting the brew.

"Don't get too used to it. Where you're going they don't waste good coffee on prisoners."

Matt downed his own coffee then grabbed his gun belt and hat and was about to leave the office when the door opened and a young boy who worked as a runner for the telegraph office came in to hand him a note. Matt's heart sank, they couldn't be giving him another job to do now. He tore the envelope open and read the message it contained. Somehow luck was with him. He didn't have to go to Wichita. The man he'd arrested had been killed while attempting to escape from jail. No trial was necessary now.

"No reply," he told the young boy. his mind already working on a new idea.

()()()

It took a whole day to make the arrangements. Matt sent a telegram to the Sheriff in Pueblo, asking him to meet him from the Santa Fe depot in four days. He added that he would need to find a quiet place out of town to stay for about a week. He knew the sheriff quite well and hoped he would understand. He walked down to the train depot and booked two tickets to Pueblo on the tomorrow's train.

Once or twice that day, he had stopped and turned around. A good lawman, eventually develops a sixth sense for danger or else he wouldn't survive very long. Several times that day Matt had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. Each time he turned around to look, but saw no one there to support his suspicions. He brushed it off as being nothing more than his own personal guilt at taking so much time off from his duty to the badge he wore.

His next stop was Doc's office.

"I've done it," he told the surprised physician. "I've got two tickets on the Santa Fe leaving tomorrow at noon and going to Pueblo."

The older man smiled. "By golly that's wonderful Matt - but what about the trial in Wichita?"

"It got cancelled" the marshal answered grimly. "Danny Doyle tried to escape and didn't make it." Doc knew better than to ask for details. He knew only too well that his friend had a distaste for killing - even when it involved the less worthy members of society. The doctor had seen how his friend hurt whenever he was forced to kill, even in self defense. This time someone else had done the killing but somehow Matt felt he was involved. That was not a quality expected in a lawman working on the edge of the frontier, but Matt Dillon was so much more than a run of the mill lawman.

"I'm going to give you some medicine to take along for Kitty." Adams was pulling bottles from his medicine cabinet and holding them to the light to judge the volume of the their contents. He took an empty bottle and combined liquid from two other bottles into it.

"This one," he held up the bottle he had just mixed "is a tonic that might help improve her appetite and strength. And this one," he handed a second smaller bottle over, "will help with the cough. She can take a spoonful at night."

Dillon nodded and placed both bottles in the pocket of his coat.

"She is going to be all right, Doc? "

It was a question that the physician took seriously and was glad that Dillon had finally come around to asking. If it had been any other man the doctor would have wondered if he really cared because he seemed so blind to the situation. But Doc knew and understood Dillon better than that. He knew what pressures that badge put on him.

"She should be, but she needs some rest, fresh air, and good food before she comes back to Dodge."

For Matt it seemed like a full-time job to get all the arrangements made. He planned to be gone for about two weeks in all. In the five years he'd held the post of United States Marshal, he had never taken a real vacation. Sure he'd taken a day or two here and there to go fishing or maybe hunting, but never a real vacation. If it was for himself he would never have done such a thing, but he'd been watching Kitty and could see that she was becoming frailer by the day. That fact alone convinced him that he needed to do something.

Fortunately the evening before he planned to leave, the escort arrived to take Ben Temple to serve his prison sentence. The prisoner put up quite a fight when the two burly deputies put manacles on his wrists and dragged him from his cell. Matt wouldn't have treated a prisoner like that - even if, like Ben Temple, they deserved it. Temple managed to deliver a final threat as he was roughly pushed through the door to a waiting horse "You just wait Dillon. I've got a brother. He got himself a mine. Struck it rich. Enough money to hire the right person to take care of you. I promise…" The door closed behind the man and his final threats were lost somewhere on Front Street.

Matt ignored he rantings. So many outlaws he'd captured and sent to prison, issued similar dire threats about family members or gang members coming to get even with him. He no longer took any notice.

()()()

Doc drove Kitty to the Santa Fe Depot in his buggy, and Sam took Matt and their bags in a wagon borrowed from Moss Grimmick. It took a while for the pair to board the train and find their seats, but at last the conductor blew his piercing whistle and smoke billowed from the engine. Grudgingly and noisily the wheels began to turn and even though Kitty could not believe it, they were finally heading out of Dodge, together. No prisoner to escort, no trial to testify at, just her and Matt on their way to Pueblo for a vacation. Of course she would believe it when they arrived there without incident. So many things could go wrong on a train, but she knew for a fact that stagecoaches were even worse.

The trip proved to be a lot more pleasant than she thought possible. Matt had managed to procure a small but private compartment for them and insisted she got plenty of rest. He also insisted that she take some of the bad tasting 'tonic' that Doc had prescribed. She almost rebelled against swallowing it, but the patient, protective look in his eyes as he handed it to her in a small shot glass, made her relent.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation

Chapter 4

Pueblo proved to be an even rougher town than Dodge City. True, there were no bands of drovers fresh off the trail, looking to quench a three month thirst for whisky and women. Instead the town had been invaded by hoards of prospectors, each intent on looking for their lucky strike silver mine which would bring riches beyond their dreams. Main street was full of wagons, mules, and pack animals loaded down with supplies and every kind of mining equipment imaginable. Matt looked around as they left the train and decided these people could be more trouble than the drovers he was used to dealing with. Men were more intent on killing their neighbor over mining rights than they were for drinking whisky.

No-one noticed the man who left the train at the last minute, barely jumping from the carriage before it pulled out from the depot. He'd been in Dodge three days previously, and sneaked aboard the westbound train at the last minute in similar fashion. Now he merged quickly into the crowd but managed to glance over at Matt and Kitty without making himself obvious. A warped smile of anticipation crossed his face as he watched the Marshal help the beautiful young lady into a buggy.

Matt and Kitty decided to stay in Pueblo that night and make an early start for the cabin next morning. Matt didn't know Sheriff Charlie Stapp that well, but they had worked together a few times when Matt had come to this town on business of some kind.

Stapp, a distant relative of the Earps or so he claimed, didn't take the process of law quite as seriously as Dillon, but somehow managed to keep reasonable order in this rough town. He had a small fishing cabin about 20 miles to the east of the city, and agreed to lend it to Matt for a week. He had also arranged for a wagon and some supplies to be made available. After all, he was helping a fellow lawman, a United States Marshal no less.

Charlie Stapp looked up from his desk in surprise. He'd expected to see his friend Matt Dillon. He'd presumed the man wanted to get away from Dodge City for a few days, maybe do a little fishing. Standing there in front of him was indeed his fellow lawman, but next to him, leaning on his arm, was a red headed woman, definitely a lady, beautiful in every way, except for the tiredness lurked in her eyes.

After introductions and a little small talk, Stapp dusted off the only other chair in the office and offered it to Kitty then hustled the marshal aside.

"Matt, I thought you were coming alone, that cabin is no place to take a lady. Very few comforts of home out there, surely you remember."

"I know. Kitty needs a few days peace and quiet away from the hustle of Dodge. There was nowhere quieter I could think of."

"How are you going to ….manage. There is only one small bed, and it's hardly fitting…"

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll be sleeping on the porch - that is if it hasn't fallen down by now." Matt slapped his friend on the shoulder. "We'll manage."

The couple from Dodge left Pueblo by mid morning the next day. They drove for about two hours heading east along a reasonably kept trail that followed the Arkansas River. Matt had been looking for a certain landmark for the last few miles, and eventually he found it. They turned north along a winding wagon track that headed gradually uphill. From time to time it looked as if they would get stuck or bust a wheel because the track had washed out in parts, but somehow he kept the horses moving forward. It took a good four hours to travel to the cabin and the sun was already well past its zenith by the time they arrived.

When Kitty saw the place, her reaction had been exactly as Stapp had predicted. She wondered how Matt could consider staying in this run down shack as any kind of vacation. On the other hand she did have to agree that it was away from everything, absolutely everything in fact, and as Doc had requested, the air up here was certainly a lot cleaner than that in Dodge City. From her seat on the wagon she could see all the way down to the river below, and beyond that to where the mountains in the distance met the slowly darkening sky.

Matt jumped down from the wagon and cleaned off an old rocking chair that looked like it had grown into the porch.

"You sit here Kitty, " he had told her, his face grinning and his eyes smiling, as he took her arm and helped her up the two steps, "I'm going to unhitch the team and then find some supper. Doc said you need to sit around and do nothing for a while and that's exactly what I brought you out here to do."

She smiled at him. He was like a kid with a new toy. Taking care of her in this way was a new thing for him, and he'd entered into it body and soul. She would go along with the deal for the time being. After all she did feel tired and wished she could get rid of the cough that plagued her day and night. She hoped Doc was right and this would help.

She sat watching the darkening sky while Matt cleaned the cabin and got the stove going. If she hadn't felt so tired she would have enjoyed watching him play housekeeper. Better still she would have enjoyed helping him, but exhaustion overcame her and she must have dozed off. Next thing she knew was the feel of a gentle touch on her arm.

"Kitty, you should probably come inside now."

She had no idea how long she'd been dozing on the porch - but there was already a slight chill in the evening air and very little light came from the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. He helped her up from the old rocker and with a hand in the small of her back ushered her through the door to the cabin. He must have worked hard to ensure she would be comfortable here. Although there was only one room, he had cleared a raised platform built along part of the back wall and prepared it with pillows sheets and several quilts to make a welcoming bed. There was already a fire burning in the stove and a pot of coffee brewing. He'd even set up a small table in one corner and placed a pitcher of clean water with a bowl for her to wash her hands and face. More extensive bathing would have to be done at the river, but she didn't object to that. A small table was set with a lighted oil lamp at its center and two tin plates laden with Matt's staple recipe of beef jerky and beans. Not too appetizing, but she would try to eat it. She'd had little enough appetite for anything recently so it didn't matter much. He promised that first thing in the morning he would go hunt some fresh game. She'd noted a basket of supplies in the wagon. Maybe tomorrow she would unpack and see what it held.

The soft yellow glow from the oil lamp dissipated to the corners of the cabin making the small space seem restful and comforting. Kitty found herself nodding off at the table and it wasn't long before Matt suggested it was time she got some sleep. He would clear the dishes in the morning so as not to disturb her. Much as she wanted to object, she couldn't find the energy to do so. It seemed ironic that this was the perfect time for them to be alone together. She longed to feel his body next to her on that makeshift bed, but knew that neither of them would get much sleep...it had been so long. Sleep came quickly.

Matt took his bedroll and made himself at home on the porch. The evening was cool, almost cold, but he found peace in the solitude. He thought about Kitty. What would he do if somehow she didn't get better? He could hear her coughing and it worried him. Maybe he took her presence for granted. He should pay more attention to her but there was always the job, and the oath he swore. Unlike many lawmen, he took that oath seriously. He had promised himself that as long as he wore a badge he would never even consider taking a wife and starting a family. It would be too dangerous for them and it would distract him from his duties. He had explained those things to her several times. Maybe he'd been trying to convince himself more than Kitty. But here he was, watching the stars appear and disappear behind heavy clouds scattered across the sky, and worrying about the woman in the cabin behind him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Vacation

Chapter 5

It was early morning. Kitty figured they had been here in this old fishing cabin four days. She had to admit she was feeling a lot stronger now than when they left Dodge. Whether that was due to "Doc's Tonic" or the attentiveness of Matt Dillon, she really couldn't say. Her cough, too, was much improved and last night she had slept well for the first time in many weeks. She had been sleeping on a small bed built into the corner at the back of the cabin, using blankets and quilts Matt had brought with them. He made it his business to sit by her every evening until she fell asleep, and then he'd go to the front porch where his bedroll was laid out. Kitty hadn't been in favor of the arrangement, but agreed that she needed the rest.

She sat up in the small bed and reached for her robe lying across a chair where she'd left it the night before. It was barely daylight but she decided to make a pot of coffee and take a cup to Matt That way they could enjoy the sunrise together from the front porch.

There were still some burning embers in the old stove and Matt had left firewood ready in the woodbox. In a few minutes the embers glowed and caught the logs she added. With a little luck she'd have the coffee made before he woke up.

Kitty opened the front door and looked out on the dirt path leading up to the cabin. It turned to the right to join the trail back to Pueblo, but if you continued going straight, there was a stream partly shaded by a group of oak trees. The air was fresh - almost a chill - and it smelled of - no it had no smell. She filled her lungs and was surprised that the cough that had been her constant companion for weeks didn't come. Maybe that was because the smell of old stale cigars and spilled beer were totally absent, as was the ever present dust from Front Street. All was quiet and still here, almost serene. She looked down at the sleeping marshal. She'd never known him take a real vacation. Of course this hadn't really been a vacation for him. He'd been hunting game or catching fish, collecting firewood and cooking meals for her.

The smell of coffee caught her attention and she went back inside. Two clean mugs sat by the large bucket serving as a sink. She filled them both before carrying them to the porch

"Kitty!" A husky voice came from under the bedroll. "What are you doing up so early? I would have done that," he said, noticing the steaming mugs she was carrying. The Kansas marshal struggled to get out from under his blankets. She laughed at him.

"It was my turn. I thought I'd come out here and share the sunrise with you."

The sky was getting brighter now and orange-yellow hues seemed to hang there suspended on the eastern horizon. The land was so at peace, maybe she could understand why her man would seek solace out here. She knew his job and sense of duty put him through so much that was stressful to mind and body. Sure, she had troubles running the Long Branch and dealing with a bunch of ranch hands and wild Texas cowboys, but most of them were basically good people. The people Matt had to deal with were often evil. Hired killers, murderers and rapists. He never knew when someone would fire at him from a dark alley or try to bushwhack him from a hiding place on the trail. She could imagine that places like this were where he would come to reconnect with the good in the world.

The marshal from Dodge City stood up and stretched, his tall lithe body, almost blocking out the sunrise in the process.. It was that tall, lithe body that had first attracted her to him but now, years later, she knew there was much more to Matt Dillon than that. Those massive hands could land a punch of sufficient force to knock most trouble makers to the ground but could at other times be so gentle and caressing. His booming voice could hold back a crowd with a few words, but could also whisper sweet and tender words. The one thing about him she hated - but loved at the same time, was that badge. Whatever else Matt Dillon did, he would always put that badge, and the oath he swore, first. Those things were a part of him that could not be separated out from the whole. There was something about his deeply ingrained honesty and devotion to his responsibilities that she found attractive too. He would never be a rich man, not financially anyway, but he would find happiness in simple things - if he lived long enough. That was the hardest part of loving this man. Would there be a tomorrow for him to share her far off dreams?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand resting lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. His blue eyes studied her face carefully. The pallor and frailty seemed to have left, and a touch of color had returned to her cheeks.

"You look like you're feeling better," he said. A broad grin crossed his face as the hand that had been on her shoulder slipped around her waist. She inhaled deeply, relishing the fact that she could feel the clean air entering her lungs and didn't need to cough.

"I guess Doc was right," she laughed. Matt hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time.

"He usually is...but don't tell him I said so." He pulled the two old rocking chairs together so they could both sit and drink their coffee. The sun was fully up by now, allowing them to feel a little of its warmth.

Matt was thinking that in a few more days they would return to Dodge - he hated to leave the town unattended for too long, True, Chester knew where he was, and would doubtless get word to him if necessary. This quiet place felt so far away from all the violence and killing his job brought with it that under different circumstances he might consider never going back.

Coffee was finished and by mutual agreement they went inside to fix breakfast. The supplies from the wagon included a few eggs and some bacon to go with them.

"Let me do it Matt." Kitty pushed him out the way. "You've been waiting on me for days, it's my turn now."

He sat back and watched her as she juggled pans over the old stove. It was pleasant to see her red hair falling loose over her shoulders. Every so often she would flip it back out of the way. It was as if his two worlds were colliding. The warm softness of her body, her laugh, her confidence in a world where women were not respected by everyone, he had to admit to himself that he loved everything about her. He wanted her to be with him, always, more than anything else he'd ever wanted. Something held him back and he knew what it was. The badge had also become a part of him. If he took it off it would change who he was. His big promise to himself was that while he wore that star, it would come first. He could not have anyone special in his life - it would be too dangerous for them and him also. He knew she cared about him - he couldn't help but know that. It was a quandary he couldn't solve.

A plate of Bacon, eggs, and cornbread appeared on the table in front of him and broke his chain of thought.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Vacation

Chapter 6

Once again the evening brought cool air and clear skies. Kitty had been up all day for the first time in weeks. The afternoon had been spent at the creek which ran quietly at the bottom of the small hill. Matt caught a couple of medium sized catfish and fried them for supper while Kitty uncorked a bottle of wine she'd found in the basket of supplies. It would make the perfect complement to their evening meal. She was feeling tired now, but not the exhaustion that went with illness. This was the well earned tiredness that comes at the end of an active day.

"Matt," she started as they were clearing the supper plates, "Would you like to sleep in here tonight instead of out on the porch?" Her request was half whispered, not because she was shy or bashful but because she knew that the marshal had taken it upon himself to be her guardian and nurse, probably at the behest of Doc.

He stopped and turned, happy to hear those words. Much as Doc had predicted, there had been a dramatic change in her in the few days since they had left Dodge. All the same he remembered the rest of Doc's words about the necessity of ample sleep for a full recovery. He knew that if he lay next to her on that small bed, neither of them would get much rest, let alone sleep.

"Come on Matt," she persuaded. "I'm feeling much better now and it's been so long." She moved closer to him, smiling while sliding her left arm around his back. Naturally he responded by pulling her closer with one hand while the plates he was holding in the other slipped from his fingers and landed noisily in the bucket. Their combined laughter mingled, reverberating around the four walls defining the cabin.

"Doc said..." he was going to continue quoting Doc's words of caution, solemnly delivered as he and Kitty were about to board the Santa Fe.

"Doc's not here," she interrupted him. Her own words were half hidden by a mischievous grin. She rested a playful finger on his lips, "and I for one promise not to tell if you won't!"

It cheered Matt to know that she was feeling so much better, all the same he had been worried about her, and knew Doc had hidden his fears concerning her health. The last thing he wanted on his conscience was a serious setback. On the other hand she'd definitely seemed more her old self today as they'd laughed and relaxed by the creek. She had even suggested an evening swim, but he rejected that idea without a second thought.

There was something else on his mind too. Something he couldn't quite touch. A slight unease that would raise the small hairs on the back of his neck. Nothing he could put his finger on exactly, but just that sense which had pre-warned him so many times in the past. It was a lawman's sense honed over time. He'd felt it this afternoon. He even got up and walked around the area where they were sitting, checking places that would offer cover to someone with malicious intent. He hadn't told Kitty about it, letting her believe he had walked away for a few minutes to relieve himself. He found nothing, no footprints on the soft ground or broken limbs on the dense bushes growing along the creek bank. No sign of a horse. Nothing to suggest that he and Kitty were not the only people within miles of this place. Later, after they had returned to the cabin, he checked again, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he just wasn't used to peace and quiet lasting for this many days. By sleeping on the porch he knew that any slight noise would waken him to alertness in an instant. Inside the cabin laying next to the woman he cared so much about, maybe his senses would let him down.

Carefully he unwrapped himself from the embrace they found themselves in and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Take your time getting ready for bed. I'll go check on the horses and be back in a few minutes." Kitty noticed that he fastened his gun belt around his waist before leaving. She said nothing - dismissing it as an old habit.

Matt stood on the front porch of the little cabin, letting his eyes adjust to the rapidly approaching darkness. A soft twilight still enabled him to make out the stand of trees by the river where they'd spent the afternoon. He smiled to himself at the pleasant memory. He stood still, straining his ears for any sound that shouldn't be present. He heard nothing, nor did he notice any unexpected movement out there.

He waited for his eyes to fully adjust to the darkness, then walked towards the old barn being careful to avoid making any noise. He stopped and listened outside the door. Hearing nothing, he drew his gun with his right hand while punching the door open with his left - he crouched and stepped inside moving quickly out of the open doorway where even that little extra light from outside would make him an easy target. Nothing. He listened to hear a drawn breath and strained his eyes to see the slightest shadow. But nothing moved. He shook his head and returned the gun to its holster. He gathered up part of a hay bale he'd brought with them from Pueblo, and carried it out to the corral. He found the animals peacefully grazing on the sparse grass. They came lazily towards him as he tossed the hay in their direction. Nothing had disturbed them, it must be all in his imagination. He checked the trough to make sure there was enough water for the animals for the night, then headed back to the cabin.

Kitty felt the excitement trickling through her body. It was so long since she'd slept in Matt's arms. He had been out of town when she first got sick and by the time he got back whatever illness she had was consuming her body. Matt had come several times to see how she was doing and even sit with her a while. He'd brought her soup and small meals from Delmonico's but she didn't feel like eating. These last few days had been different. She'd felt herself recovering and gaining more strength hourly, or so it seemed. Now she was anxious for the tall marshal to come lay next to her. Since they had arrived here, he'd slept outside on the porch. She knew that sleeping under the sky had a calming effect on him- except of course when he was escorting some prisoner or on the trail of an outlaw or two. She knew he enjoyed that outdoor existence. If it wasn't for the badge, he would probably take off and live like some of those trappers who never came to town except occasionally to sell their furs and pick up a few meagre supplies.

She heard him outside, checking the horses and drawing water from the well. There were other noises outside too - probably wild animals or a soft breeze brushing against the cabin.

Having completed her nightly routine she climbed into the small bed, then lay listening in anticipation for the sound of his footsteps.

Outside, Matt finished his evening chores and walked towards the cabin. He still felt a little uneasy. He stood still for a moment, looking around for any movement while straining his ears to catch any unexplained sound. There was nothing. He laughed at himself - he'd been checking the streets and back alleys of Dodge for too long!

The cabin door creaked as he released the latch and gently pushed it open. The dull yellow light from the oil lamp cast dark shadows on the walls. He listened again but all he heard was Kitty breathing quietly - no coughing now. That was good.

"Come on Matt, come and lay beside me," her soft voice whispered.

He closed the door carefully, distracted from his uneasiness for a moment.

He almost had the latch in place when something pushed hard against the door from the outside, forcing it to open again. Before he could turn around a hand reached out and grabbed his gun. Matt had been caught totally unaware!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation

Chapter 7

"Just go on in quietly, Marshal," a voice directed as the intruder pushed his way into the cabin and kicked the door closed behind him. "Sit in that chair over there!" he ordered.

The gun was used to point to a chair near the table. There was not enough distance to allow Dillon to launch himself against the intruder, nor was there any chance that he could grab the man's arm and make him drop the weapon.

Kitty sat up in bed. "What's going on Matt?" she called in surprise before seeing the stranger standing there in the doorway.

"Well, this is a cozy scene." The man grinned - it was not a pleasant smile, more of a sadistic leer.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Matt was angry at himself. He'd had plenty of warning that something was wrong. All those little telltale hints he'd convinced himself to ignore.

"Name's Will Hobbs, Marshal. Maybe you've heard of me. I have quite a reputation."

"I've heard of you," Matt replied flatly. "A gun for hire, no better than all the others of your kind."

"Not quite Marshal true. I am faster and more efficient than most. I get a higher price too - especially for a US Marshal. Of course money isn't much of a problem to the man who hired me."

Dillon remembered Temple's threat. The brother with a silver mine who'd struck it rich. He hadn't paid any attention to it at the time.

"So you're here to kill me for seeing that BenTemple faced justice for his crimes."

"That's not quite the way I heard it, Dillon. Young Billy Temple believes his brother is innocent, and you set him up."

Kitty had pulled a quilt up around herself, but still sat frozen to the bed.

"Ben was tried and convicted in a court of law. There was plenty of evidence against him. The law, not me, sent him to prison for a long time."

Hobbs walked slowly around the cabin keeping his gun pointed squarely at Dillon but his eyes wandered lustfully towards Kitty. Matt could almost read his intentions and knew he had to do something fast.

The intruder stopped between the table and the bed. His eyes and his gun were still focused on Dillon. "Come here little lady and tell me your name."

Kitty didn't move. She sat there pulling the old quilt a little tighter to her.

"Come on over here or I'll put a bullet in him!" The intruder's voice was loud and grating. "Not enough to kill him, mind you. I want him alive so he can watch what Will Hobbs can do." He moved the gun so it pointed at Matt's leg. His voice hardened and the words came out as an order. "Do as I say or I'll put a bullet in his knee. Do you know what that can do to a man?"

Hobbs took a quick glance towards Kitty. He wanted to see her reaction to his threat. Matt was quick to try to make a move. He rose halfway from the chair, but Hobbs turned on him. "One more move from you and who knows what will happen to the pretty lady. I promise I'm going to give her a good time that she wont forget in a hurry, and you won't be able to do a thing about it. Who knows? She might enjoy having a real man." He laughed again but the the gun remained steady, pointing straight at Matt.

He took a moment to glance back at Kitty - but not enough to give Dillon a second chance. Kitty watched. She didn't want to go near this man - but saw no other way. Maybe she could distract him long enough to give Matt an opportunity to do something….anything.

She stood up and walked slowly towards the man with the gun. As she got closer she could smell the cigar smoke and stale whisky on his clothes. Funny, she never noticed those things in Dodge.

"Leave her alone, Hobbs. Why don't you and me go outside and settle this? Or do you only attack women?" Matt knew that if he couldn't overcome this intruder, neither he nor Kitty would leave the cabin alive. He had to do something. The man's only response was a laugh.

"You can't goad me like that, Dillon, but maybe a little later I'll oblige you. Right now I plan on having a little fun with the lady, and you get to watch."

Kitty was trying to work her way around the room so the gunman couldn't see her and Matt at the same time, but he was smarter than that, and saw what she was trying to do. It annoyed him.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" he yelled. "I want you here, closer to me. Now move!" He indicated to Kitty with his gun. She had little option but to head towards him. When she got near enough Hobbs reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Now he had his left arm around her waist. She was squarely between Matt and the gunman. Hobbs could keep his free hand on Kitty and watch the marshal at the same time. He wanted to see Dillon's reaction. This was going to be a far more interesting job than he had ever done before and he was relishing the situation. He jerked the quilt away that Kitty was still holding around herself and threw it on the floor.

"You wont be needing that. I want to look at you." Kitty stood there, hardly daring to breath. All she was wearing was a thin cotton gown and this man was looking right through it.

He pulled her to him again. "Take this off." he tugged at the gown.

"Nooo!" Matt couldn't help himself he was half way up from the chair.

"I told you what I'd do if you moved. Hobbs aimed his gun at Matt's knee. "Or maybe you'd rather I'd put a bullet in the pretty lady." He redirected the gun so that it was poking into Kitty's neck and forcing her to lift her chin.

"Just do as I say and no one will be harmed - at least not yet." The words were directed at Kitty as he removed the gun from her and pointed it back towards Matt.

"Now little lady, suppose you do as I told you or I'll put a bullet in the marshal."

Kitty only knew one thing to do.

"No don't shoott!" she managed to say "I'll take it off."

Kitty had her back to Matt. She ignored his words but hoped he would be ready for any opportunity she could give him. She reached down and started to pull the gown up towards her head. She had to step back a little to remove the garment and Hobbs was distracted. His eyes were now fixed on her as she slowly lifted the cotton gown. She had very little time to think. She pulled on the gown a little more and it started to rise, slowly revealing her naked body underneath. Hobbs tried to keep his eyes on Dillon but he couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman in front of him. Oh! he was going to enjoy this. He was almost drooling at the thought of what he would do.

Kitty slowly lifted her nightgown, watching the gunman's eyes all the time. She figured he was as distracted from watching Matt as he ever would be. The gown was up to her head. Now was her only chance. She flipped the garment as she removed it from her body. The flimsy fabric flew easily through the air and tangled around Hobbs's gun arm. She kept hold of the other end and tugged. A shot was fired but it went harmlessly into the floor. At the same time Matt took the slim chance offered. He launched himself across the table towards the gunman, dragging him to the floor. Punches were thrown by both men. A desperate struggle began, each trying to disable the other. Kitty looked around frantically to see where the gun had landed. She saw it under a chair which had been broken in the struggle. The men were so engaged in their fight that neither saw her retrieve it. It was Matt's gun which meant the intruder was still armed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Vacation

Chapter 8

Matt had dragged the gunman across the room and backed him against the wall of the cabin. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his hands around Hobbs' neck. The man's face was becoming red and then his lips began to turn blue as he gasped for air. Dillon was so angry. He wanted to kill the man with his bare hands for what he had done to Kitty. Hobbs was a strong man and suddenly he managed to slip out of the marshal's grip. For a moment it looked like he was going to fall to the ground but somehow he recovered and threw a vicious punch into Matt's stomach.

Kitty stood there for a moment holding the gun, but unable to use it for fear of shooting the wrong man. She watched as Matt and the gunman both grappled for control of the pistol that was still in the intruder's holster but was unsure what she could do to help. Hobbs' back was towards her. She considered hitting him over the head with the butt of Matt's gun, but the situation was changing so rapidly that she couldn't be sure of striking the right man. She knew Matt was well able to take care of himself in a fight, and probably wouldn't appreciate her getting in the way. Then the worst happened and Hobbs managed to wrestle his gun away and was trying to aim it. Matt was faster. He had the man's wrist in his grasp, but the danger wasn't over yet. Hobbs was trying desperately to turn the gun around so he could get a shot at Dillon. Both men were sweating profusely and breathing hard. Surely this couldn't go on much longer. Kitty couldn't see what happened next, but suddenly the little cabin reverberated with a loud explosion. The gun had gone off and the walls and floor seemed to shake. She froze. Both men were on the ground and there was blood spattered around them.

"Matt," she called timidly.

"I'm ok," came the breathless reply as he hauled himself to his feet. There was a large blood stain on the front of his shirt and at first she thought he'd been injured.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "This is all his blood."

Kitty retrieved her nightgown while the lawman squatted down beside Hobbs. A quick check showed that he was dead. In the struggle Hobbs had fired his own gun and the bullet had gone through his chest.

Matt looked up into the face of the red-headed saloon owner. "Are you all right?" He stood up and put an arm around her shoulders. "This was my problem, not yours and yet you got drawn into it. I'm so sorry…" He was just about to tell her how guilty he felt for all that had happened.

"Matt, it's all right." She handed him the gun she was still clutching. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me."

Dillon stood there for a moment or two holding her close to him. Then he stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair trying to stop the sweat from running in his eyes. He was working out in his mind how all this had happened and what he should do about it. Theoretically this was in Sheriff Stapp's jurisdiction so he would have to file a report with him - even more so because this was Charlie Stapp's private fishing cabin. Of course he would have to file his own report with the Marshal's Service too. He didn't want to bring Kitty into any of this but it might be difficult to avoid.

Eventually, taking Kitty's arm, he led her back to the bed. The damask covered settee in Kitty's rooms had become the comfortable place to bare his soul. It had taken time, but for a man who didn't feel easy expressing his fears - or love - it was home. Here there was no such comfortable place. Hobbs had taken their peaceful seclusion and shattered any chance of comfort. He'd guessed what Hobbs had in mind from the moment the gunman had spotted Kitty, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it - that was the worst thing. He had to wait for the opportunity she gave him, and meantime all he could do was watch.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed and carefully took her hand between both of his.

"I'm sorry Kitty."

"What for Matt? It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. Something had been plaguing me all day but I couldn't figure out what it was. He must have been watching us, and I didn't find him in time." He stopped and hung his head for a moment. "I couldn't bear to think of what he was planning to do to you Kitty. I bring all kinds of danger to you."

"You bring a lot of other things too, Matt...all good things." She reached out and gently touched a fast developing bruise under his left eye. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"That was pretty clever how you tied up his gun arm." Matt was almost smiling.

"A girl learns a lot of things working in saloons," she laughed, and squeezed his hand again while waiting a moment before speaking. "There's not many more hours left until dawn. Why don't you lay here beside me and try to get a little sleep?" Her voice was soft and gentle, so much in contrast to what had gone on here a short while ago. They both sat there locked in thought. Eventually Matt stood up went towards the door.

"I'll get Hobbs out of here, then I'll be back."

()()()

Next morning Matt ate breakfast with Kitty. There was very little conversation across the small table that had unintentionally occupied the center of the previous nights horrific events. Kitty knew that Matt blamed himself for what had happened, and was feeling guilty about the situation he had put her in. She was more philosophical about the whole ordeal. Apart from a few bruises neither of them had been hurt so it could have been a whole lot worse.

Matt finished his meal and quietly announced that he was going out to the barn to load the gunman's body on the wagon and take it into town. He would have to tell Stapp what happened.

()()()

He found Hobbs' horse in a clump of trees about a quarter of a mile from the rear of the cabin and led the animal back to the barn to feed and water him. Once the horse was settled, he set about hitching the team to the wagon and loaded the hired gun's body in the back.

It would take about three hours to drive the wagon back to Pueblo, but at least it would give him time to think. As a rule he never brought charges against men who tried to kill him, figuring it was something that came with the job. He couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if Hobbs had really hurt Kitty. He had no right to involve her in the dangers that went with the badge. It was too much to ask of any woman let alone one like Kitty. Sometimes he thought he should hand in that tin star and the oath that went with it, then he could lead a more normal life. He knew that Kitty didn't want to run a saloon and deal with drunken Texas cowboys for the rest of her life, but on the other hand what could he offer her? Sure he'd worked cattle for a living when he was younger, but mostly his life had centered around the law. It was like Chester had told him once. He'd said something like "it was sad for him, but he was one of the few men who was good enough to do the job." Dillon had tried to quit several times, but he always went back. It was as if it was his destiny.

At last he saw the town of Pueblo coming into view. Charlie Stapp was surprised to see him when he pulled up in front of the office.

"I've go a body out there on the wagon," Matt announced after the usual pleasantries. "A hired gun tracked me down and tried to kill me."

"Any one I know?" asked Stapp.

"His name's Will Hobbs. He was hired by Billy Temple - the younger brother of Ben Temple, a man I tracked down and sent to trial. Ben was involved in a deadly bank robbery and went off to serve a long prison sentence in the Kansas penitentiary. He was lucky he wasn't hanged.

"You want a beer Matt?" Stapp asked, thinking his visitor must have a little trail dust in his throat. "We can go across the street. Its not a fancy place but the beer's cold, and while you tell me what happened I'll have a couple of my deputies take care of the dead man."

The sheriff was right about it not being a fancy place - it was little more than a tent with a wooden plank supported on three barrels serving as the bar. Somehow they kept the beer cold though, which resulted in good business.

Matt explained briefly what had happened out at the fishing cabin, leaving out some of the details concerning Kitty.

"I'll send you a copy of my report when I get back to Dodge," he promised as he drained his glass and got up to leave.

True to his word, Stapp had arranged for the body to be taken from the wagon. Matt climbed up onto the board and looked at his friend.

"Thanks for taking care of things Charlie. I'll be back this way in a few days when we head back to Dodge."

With that, he flicked the reins and turned the team around to head back towards the cabin by the river.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Vacation

Chapter 9

It was late evening before Matt got back to the cabin. Kitty had a meal waiting and the place was clean and tidy as if nothing had ever happened there. She had the door open onto the porch and watched as Matt brought the wagon back up the short trail from the river. He looked tired, but then he had been on the road for six hours or more, to say nothing of the events of last night. He stopped by the barn to untack the team and turn them out in the corral. Typical of him to think of the horses before taking care of himself.

They sat and ate in a comfortable silence. By the time they'd finished it was almost dark outside.

"Matt, do you remember the first night we were here, how pleasant it was sitting on those old rockers in the cool air. Let's go sit outside now, and enjoy it again."

"Kitty, I'm…" He was about to apologize once more for putting her in danger. She leaned over and softly laid a finger on his lips.

"Hush now. Don't talk about it anymore. Neither of us got hurt - except our pride maybe, and we can get over that. We need to enjoy the few days we have left here. Plenty of time to worry about what happened when we get back to Dodge." She smiled, then kissed him chastely on the cheek. "None of it was your fault."

After a little persuasion she got him outside and they sat side by side in the old rockers, drinking a little of the brandy she had thought to bring with her from Dodge. Gradually the alcohol worked its magic and the marshal relaxed, allowing the burden of hired guns and other lawbreakers to slip from his mind. At last the air grew chill, and they left the porch to go inside. The stove and two old oil lamps created a warm, welcoming feel within the walls of the small cabin. There was not a lot of room on the makeshift bed, but somehow the love they both felt that night allowed them to enjoy each other more than on many of the hurried nights in the comfortable bed above the Long Branch.

()()()

Two days later they headed to back to Pueblo. Having delivered the wagon to the livery and handed Hobbs' horse and tack over to Charlie Stapp, Matt and Kitty spent a few minutes talking with the sheriff. When they left him, they just had enough time to stop by the telegraph office and send a wire to Dodge before boarding the eastbound Santa Fe.

()()()

Thanks to the telegram, Doc and Chester were waiting to meet them at the depot, when they arrived back in Dodge City.

"Let me look at you young lady!" were Doc's first words to the pair. He took Kitty's hands and looked carefully into her eyes. "You certainly have more color in your cheeks than when you left, and I think you have gained a little weight back. Goodness knows how, when you only had that big galoot taking care of you."

Chester of course was jumping around asking Mr. Dillon a hundred questions and telling him that not much had gone on in Dodge since he left.

Doc naturally insisted on Kitty going to his office first thing, so he could check her over before she returned to the Long Branch. He was pleased with her progress and declared her well enough to go back to the saloon.

"A quiet week in the clean air was all you needed. I told Matt as much," were his parting words as she headed down the steps from his office.

Doc pulled thoughtfully on his left ear as he watched her disappear along the board walk. He had reason to believe there was something she was not telling him.

The air may have been clean but their week hadn't been totally quiet, Kitty thought to herself, but she had no intention of telling Doc about Will Hobbs. She'd leave that up to Matt but knowing the marshal like she did, she doubted he'd say anything about it either.

Adams had several patients to see after Kitty left. He was ever observant and had noticed some fading bruises on her upper arms. He knew there was no way that Matt would have been rough with her like that. He thought he might see the marshal eating lunch in Delmonico's and ply him for information, but Dillon wasn't there. Half way through Doc's meal Chester arrived. Doc knew that the jailer was probably looking for someone to pay for his meal.

"Where's Matt?" he asked, as Chester pulled out a chair and sat down to join him.

"Mr. Dillon had a lot of paper work to catch up on and some report he's been trying to write all morning."

Their conversation was interrupted by Joe taking Chester's order. When the waiter left the table Doc tried to probe a little deeper for information. "Oh what report would that be?" he asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"I don't know for sure, Doc. Mr. Dillon never told me. Something to do with that Ben Temple I guess."

Adams left Chester eating, but threw enough money on the table to pay for both meals - and a piece of pie for Chester which would keep him busy and out of the way for a while.

He stopped by the marshal's office. As he walked in Dillon, was crushing yet another sheet of paper in his hand. He threw it to the floor in frustration.

"Didn't see you at Delmonico's, so I thought I'd come and check on you."

Matt looked up from his desk. "What is it you want Doc? Can't you see I'm busy. I've got 2 weeks work to catch up on here."

Matt leaned over from his chair and gathered up the discarded ball of paper he'd just thrown on the floor and added two other similar pages that had preceded it. He got up and walked to the stove - opened the door and threw them in. Doc watched him.

"You sure nothing happened when you were in Pueblo, or maybe on the train?"

Matt composed an innocent enough face and turned to the physician.

"No Doc, just a nice quiet vacation - isn't that what you prescribed?"

Doc thought for a moment. "It's what I said Kitty needed, but I think something more happened."

Matt tried his best to look puzzled. "I don't know why you'd think that."

"For a start Kitty has some bruises on her arms. I wondered how she got them."

Matt thought quickly. "Oh that was probably me helping her down from the wagon - I didn't realize how frail she had become."

Doc appeared to mull that over for a moment, then he went on the attack again.

"And you…" he came closer looking at the marshal's face, "You have a couple of new bruises under your left eye."

"I probably got that crawling around in the bushes trying to shoot a couple of rabbits for a stew."

The physician didn't believe him, that much was obvious, but there was no way Dillon was going to tell anyone what happened that night in the fishing cabin.

There was little Doc could do. He stood there for a minute swiping his right hand across his mustache.

"Doc I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Why don't you go and find a sick cow to treat?"

Adams was not happy. He 'Pshaw'ed' a time or two and continued to stand there. After a few minutes Dillon got up and opened the door, inviting him to leave.

"I'll see you later Doc."

The physician realized he wasn't going to get anything out of his friend today so with an audible grumble he turned and left. The marshal sat back at his desk trying once more to write an account of what happened to Will Hobbs.

()()()

It took Dillon another whole day to compose his report on the killing of Hobbs. He was duty bound to give a clear and accurate record of the death of the hired gun, but it took many attempts before he managed to write a concise account of how Hobbs was hired to kill him. How Hobbs came across him camped in a small cabin by the river. Then the ensuing fight which led to the gunman pulling his own gun and getting killed in the struggle. He purposely made no mention of Kitty.

Somehow, once the report was sent, he could push the events of that evening to the back of his mind. Chester was sitting in the office trying to sew a button back on his shirt. The needle seemed to spend more time sticking the jailer's fingers than the shirt. He was whining and complaining.

"Chester forget that for now. C'mon, I'll buy you a beer."

Doc and Kitty were already seated at the table at the back of the saloon. Kitty had been serving beer to the regulars that evening and cries of "Good to see you back Miss Kitty," and "did you take a vacation?" "Bet it was nice to get away for a few days," followed her around the saloon.

She smiled, nodded and exchanged a few friendly words before sitting with Doc. Matt and Chester joined them a few minutes later. Chester was determined to show Doc his bleeding finger. Doc of course was not impressed and turned to Matt.

"I knew you'd both enjoy a peaceful week away from all the drunks and trouble-makers here in Dodge." Somehow in the back of his mind Doc still felt there was more to their week in Pueblo than they were willing to tell. He was sure that eventually he would find out about it. For now he was just happy to see Kitty looking so well.

The marshal and the saloon owner exchanged glances. She barely winked at him.

"Yes you're right Doc," Matt replied. Kitty smiled and added "A nice quiet week was all we needed."

End.

A/N:

My sincere thanks to everyone who took the time to read and comment on this story. fanfiction had a problem for 24 hours or more and some reviews or my replies may have been lost. So please accept my apologies if I did not directly reply to each one. Thanks also to those who left comments without signing in - I would have replied to you if I could.


End file.
